


A Smile

by CaptainOfDaShip



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby (1974), The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, Friendship/Love, Love Poems, Love at First Sight, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22180612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfDaShip/pseuds/CaptainOfDaShip
Summary: Nick looks back at his time in West Egg and writes a poem.
Relationships: Nick Carraway/Jay Gatsby
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	A Smile

**Author's Note:**

> I stayed up forever and somehow this poem came into fruition. Felt the need to share it even though it's not really edited nor have I written a poem in about ten years. (It shows XD)

A Smile: 

Once I knew a smile  
The simple gesture performed by many  
And yet behind this one was much agony  
A sad tale of guile

Radiance shone through the dark  
When I first looked upon his grace  
Having felt his warm embrace  
Finally I found my heart

Though his brilliance enchanted me  
Something lurked underneath  
My heart refused to bequeath  
The belief that he could set me free

Obsession plagued his mind  
The past was what he sought  
Believing it can be bought  
Forgetting he's bound by time

Everything comes with a shadow  
Tragedy struck leaving me hollow  
I often wish that I could follow  
Why I haven't yet I don't know 

A man so worthwhile   
I wished his soul would endure  
But he will shine no more  
Once I knew a smile


End file.
